Goryeo High School
by WaterLilyKairi
Summary: Hae Soo is an ordinary student attending Goryeo High School. An ordinary student who gets caught in between bullying, school violence, student suicide, school gangs and the most dangerous of them all, love. Will she or anyone else in that school make it to graduation? She seriously doubts it. Rated T: For lots of swearing and explicit scenes.
1. The Start

**For those of you who are reading my story "Without Warning" do not fear, I'm still writing that too. I just had by this idea pop into my head and wanted to try it. I'm not sure someone that of doing a school MLSHR fanfic too, but here's my own take on it.**

 **This is heavily inspired by the drama School 2013, if you haven't seen it, I recommend it fully. I'm not into school kdramas like that, but that one was amazing. Anyway, read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hae Soo**

"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Soo shouted from the bottom of her lungs, arms open wide, fingers spread with a huge grin stuck on her face. Behind her, the giggles of another girl could be heard, obviously amused by Soo's statement and her way of expressing it like a child. Soo, couldn't help but giggle too before quickly grabbing the handles of her bicycle when it stated to teeter over. The grin on her face still remained strong despite almost falling over.

The other girl, rolled her eyes at her friend when she caught herself from falling off her bike. "Are you really that happy?" She asked, tilting her toward Soo, pedaling slowly on her own bike to keep the same pace as her. When Soo nodded her head vigorously, she again rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Soo knew she was just as happy for her, because when Soo was happy, she was too.

"I'm super happy, Yeon Hwa!" Soo answered giddily, hopping in her seat."Wook senior told me I looked pretty in this ribbon. I'm wearing it from now on and forever!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, you loud mouth girl, shut up!" An older man, the grumpy grandpa of the neighborhood, raking his yard shouted at her, as she and Yeon Hwa rode by on their bikes. They both bowed their heads in greeting and as an answer meaning they would keep it down. This wasn't the first time he had yelled at her just as it wasn't the first time she made a racket over something or anything.

Once they were safely out of earshot, they both looked to each other and giggled. They would be lying if they said they didn't irritate that man on purpose. Yes, he yelled at them, but it was too funny to actually be scared of him.

Yeon Hwa cleared her voice,"you do know he didn't say _you_ were pretty, he said your ribbon was," pointed out the dark haired beauty.

"Oh, Yeon Hwa, Yeon Hwa, Yeon Hwa," Soo tsked at her closest friend since the beginning of high school, shaking her head as she did so. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh and cool autumn air. "You have to read between the lines to understand."

"Please, explain." Yeon Hwa, gestured her hand toward Soo to go on.

Soo's smile went from innocently happy to smug in one second flat."We were in front of too many people for him to directly say I looked pretty today. So, he took the indirect route of saying the new item that brought out my beauty looked pretty. That way, he wouldn't 'cause any scene and I would still know what he meant. I look pretty,especially in this ribbon." Soo started gushing toward the end of her elaboration, reaching her hand up to brush her fingers against the silk of her red ribbon.A dreamy sigh escaped Soo's pink lips.

Yeon Hwa snorted, but smiled all the same."You know what I think?"

"Hm?" Soo only semi-acknowledged Yeon Hwa, as she twirled strands of her dark fine hair around her slender finger. She was too busy daydreaming about her honey, her senior, Wook. Hwang Bo Wook, with his sharp jawline, tall height, lean body, warm eyes and beautiful lips that looked so irresistibly kissable.

"I think you're just delusional and desperate."

"Hey!" Soo shouted, brought back to earth by Yeon Hwa's harsh comment. The other girl only laughed, Soo didn't find it quite as amusing. This wasn't the first time she had jabbed at Soo for reading into everything that went on between herself and Wook. "He likes me, Yeon Hwa, I'm telling you!" Protested the smaller girl, watching as the other pedaled ahead of her. "He really does, I know it."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's the little things ..." Soo murmured. No, Wook had never vocalized the he liked her romantically, but she was sure of it. It had showed in the way he talked to her softly, treating her kindly and respectably, how he would sneak small glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking, giving her secret smiles and using any excuse to touch her. Yes, he liked her. "He's just shy. He's your brother, Yeon Hwa, you should know!"

"It's because he's my brother that I do know." Yeon Hwa replied to her as Soo rode up closer so they were side by side.

It would normally be sort of weird and awkward to gossip about her affections for her friend's older brother. But Hwang Bo Wook wasn't even in the same classroom as Soo and Yeon Hwa. And Yeon Hwa treated her likeliness for her brother as if he was any other boy in their school. The fact she was his sister only made their talking more fun somehow.

"He's just a nice guy," hearing that from Yeon Hwa, Soo pouted. She must have seen her face fall because she then quickly added. "Then again, I've never seen him look at any other girl the way he looked at you today."

Soo perked up immediately, grinning brightly once again."Right? I wish he'd just ask me out already." Another dreamy and longing sigh passed through her lips.

"Maybe you should just ask him out and get it over with. He'll never ask you out himself."

"Hey!"

"Come on, Soo. Everyone at school knows you aren't allowed to date. They're not going to risk getting the balls cut off by Ms. Oh." Yeon Hwa said ever so casully.

"You don't have to be so crude." Soo's voice dropped to a mumble.

Oh Soo Yeon, Soo's mother, and, unfortunately, Goryeo High School's nurse. Meaning, she could always keep an eye on her young daughter even during school. The woman took no nonsense, appeared to be completely fearless and wasn't easily provoked. Oh, and she had banned Soo from dating until she was "old enough". Whatever that meant, Soo was sixteen going on seventeen!

However, her mother's word was law. The one time she tried to defy her rules by dating a schoolmate, she had been caught and grounded for weeks. She didn't know what her mother said to the boy, but he was too afraid talk to Soo ever again. Now, no boy from their school showed any remote interest in her, being too afraid of her mother.

When Soo was younger she thought of her mother as a wise badass. Now, she was a total hindrance, nagging and bossing her around all the time. It was a curse that she worked for the highschool Soo attended. Luckily, she was blessed that her office was on a floor below Soo's homeroom. Her mother agreed to keep their at home life separate from their school life.

Soo groaned. She wanted Wook to ask her out so badly, but she knew he was too respectful, maybe even a bit afraid, to go against her mother's wishes. If she really wanted to start a relationship with him she'd have to be the one to initiate it, like Yeon Hwa said. It still didn't promise he'd say yes, but she also doubted he'd have a hard time saying no.

"You know - " Soo began but paused when Yeon Hwa suddenly halted, her brakes squeaking as well as her tires against the pavement. She was looking down an alleyway intently with a pale face.

Soo's immediately stopped too, step or two behind Yeon Hwa. She raised both eyebrows,"what is it?" Her question was answered not by her friend but the sight of a group of boys ganging up on one skinny and scrawny boy. He was balled up on the ground, covering his head as his only means of protection as he took blow after blow.

The color drained from Soo's face as she watched the scene before her. She recognized the group of boys delivering the kicks and punches, they wore the same tan and black uniform as the students of Goryeo High School. They were the worst gang of their school.

The Jade Army, was what they called themselves. Soo, Yeon Hwa and everyone else tried their best to avoid them as much as possible. Those boys weren't the type of people you'd ever want to mess with. The Jade Army was violent, vulgar and frankly the worst.

Soo felt a hand grasp her arm and gasped only to realize it was Yeon Hwa's trying to guide her away from the violent scene and to safety. Her gasp was a little too loud, though, and all the boys, including the bloody and bruised one's, face turned toward them.

Their leader, Kim Se Jun, looked at both of girls, drinking them in. His gaze on her made Soo's skin crawl. Yeon Hwa was gripping her arm so tightly Soo was sure it'd leave a bruise, but was thankful for her touch, keeping her grounded. He heart stopped, and not in a good way, when he smirked at them. It was a twisted smirk but it dropped as soon as it appeared.

"Can we help you ladies?" He asked with a sickening sweet and syrupy voice. He held his bloodied fist behind his back as he looked at them with mean eyes and a straight face.

Soo swallowed hard as Yeon Hwa answered back with a strong and clear voice. "We were just passing by." All Soo could do was nod in agreement. It was best not to get involved in gang business. The boy on the ground could have been a gangster too for all she knew.

He smiled that cruel smile of his and nodded at them."Well, be on your way then." He gestured to the road ahead.

Soo remounted her bike correctly, more than happy to be leaving without trouble. Just as she put her foot on the pedal, she glanced back at the boy on the ground. Their eyes met, and despite the blood that had poured down his head from some wound covering his face, she knew he was immediately, and he was not a gangster.

"Baek Ah!" She screeched. Soo threw caution to the wind, jumped off her bike, throwing it to the side and running to his aide.

The others were too surprise by her actions, including Baek Ah, as she kneeled in front of the bloody mess that was her friend. He was the first to get over his surprise and smiled at her. "Hey, Soo. Funny seeing you here." He chuckled before his laugh desolved into a fit of coughs.

"Baek Ah," Soo called his name softly, looking over his body, trying to find out how much damaged he had sustained.

"Oh, are you his friend?" Se Jun appeared to be very amused.

That was the last and only straw for Soo. She saw red. Soo jumped up and whipped around so fast to face him with a look of pure anger and disgust, that he actually stumbled back a step, once again surprised by her."You - you disgusting pig!" Her fist shook in her rage, her body quivering, but in anger not fear.

"What did you just say to me you bitch!?" Se Jun snapped when recovering from his shock.

"I said you're a disgusting motherfucking pig, you ass!" She screamed back, her voice reaching a higher pitch as she went on.

Again, she left everyone shocked. Baek Ah's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Soo, while I agree with everything you just said. Maybe now isn't the time to be saying those things, eh?"

Soo's fury only started to stifle when she realized what she just said. While she meant every word, Baek Ah was right. They were surrounded by the Jade Army. Soo and Baek were both the farthest thing from being fighters and he was injured.

"Ah, yes. " she murmured, watching Se Jun's jaw tighten and his fist clench.

Soo all but had killed them. "M-maybe we can talk about this?" She attempted to give a charming smile and failed miserably.

"A bitch like you needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut!" His fist raised up high. Soo turned her head and shut her eyes as she heard Baek Ah scream her name and for the blow to descend on her face.

It never came. She waited. One second two seconds, three seconds. Peeking open an eye, she saw the white knuckles in front of her face and quickly shut her eyes once more. And again, it never came.

This time, she opened both eyes and took a step back to examine the scene before her. Se Jun's wrist was being held back by a hand gripping him tightly. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't even move with how secure the hand on his wrist was.

Soo blinked her eyes as they trailed up the mysterious hand, up an arm and eventually to the face of her saviour. To say he was beautiful would be an understatement. But it was the first word that came to mind. He was beautiful and still very masculine.

And his eyes ...

He looked entirely bored with the situation. With one jerk, he had Se Jun flat on his butt. Without hesitation he jabbed the boy in the face, Soo gasped when Se Nun's head fell back and blood started gushing from his nose. He cried out, grasping his nose, blood spilling through the cracks between his fingers.

"Boss!" His goonies cried out, running to his aide. He shoved them aside as he stood up facing the newcomer. He was too busy, lazily shaking his hand he used to punch Se Jun, to pay him any attention.

"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

He gave a look that could freeze hell over. Soo forgot how to breathe when he glanced at her for a split second. He turned back to Se Jun, but didn't answer him. "This is my domain."

"What did you just say? This area belongs to the Jade Army!"

 _It doesn't belong to any of you assholes_ , Soo bit her tongue from speaking her thoughts. She did want to make it out alive after all. But the damn gangs and their domain nonsense.

"Not anymore," the stranger smirked, "this area now belongs to Wolf dog and his pack."

At that, Se Jun's face went extremely pale. "W-wolf dog?" He gulped. Soo had never seen him look so scared, no, terrified, before. Who was this Wolf dog?

Se Jun regained whatever little composure he could and looked to his men who appeared as equally afraid."Let's go, this land belongs to Wolf dog now. We have no right carrying out our business here." His men nodded and they shuffled pass Soo and Baek Ah, leaving them in the alleyway.

Whoever the Wolf dog was, he must have been a big deal to have the Jade Army leave so readily. Soo hoped she never meant him despite the very neighborhood they stood in being "his domain" now. She had enough of gangsters.

"Soo!" Yeon Hwa called and ran to her. She had been so quiet through it all, Soo forgot she was even there.

"Yeon Hwa," she breathed. Baek Ah grunted as he took a stand. She turned to him, frowning in deep concern for her friend."Are you okay?"

"Nothing a few painkillers can't solve." he chuckled before wincing and holding his hand up to his still bleeding head. "I may need stitches."

Soo nodded and whipped back around, remembering the stranger still with them. He was staring right back at her, hands in his pocket. He wasn't wearing any uniform, just casual clothing. so, she had idea what school he attended. He just wore ripped black jeans, black and white sneakers, a white and black striped shirt and over it a dark denim jacket with a hood. He must of really liked dark colors.

Soo frowned at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you?" She demanded an answer. Was he this Wolf dog or one of his goonies? Yeon Hwa and Baek Ah stood back, quiet but just as curious since they looked at him expectantly.

He snorted,"shouldn't you be thanking me for saving you before asking me that?"

"No one asked you to do that." She would not be thanking any gangster. "You did that of your own accord." Soo crossed her arms over her chest.

He scoffed incredulously. "Wow, you're something else." He didn't appear to be offended, he looked rather amused. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"No," Soo answered stubbornly.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes going down. The frown on her face deepened as she looked down, following his gaze to catch what he was staring at when she saw it. Her name tag on her uniform, she covered it up a too late.

"Nice to meet you, Hae Soo." He said rather smugly, smirking triumphantly.

Soo blushed. His semi smile lit up his already beautiful face. How could one person be so stunningly good looking and annoying at the same time. She grumbled underneath her breath and turned her back to him.

"Come one, let's get Baek Ah treated."

The other two nodded slowly and followed Soo as she marched back to her fallen bike, she picked it up and mounted it as Baek Ah sat on it's back. She huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Obviously, she was still flustered.

"It's Wang So." The guy said, walking over, but leaving a good distance between them. "My name is Wang So."

Soo didn't say anything, she only looked back at him. Her frown was gone, but she wasn't smiling either. He stood there waiting for to say something.

"Goodbye, Wang So." She held her head high and pedaled away from him, Baek weighed next to nothing on her bike.

Looking into the rearview mirror of her bike, Soo could still see Wang So standing in the same spot she had left him in.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed! There's more to come! Leave a review and follow if you'd please. You know how to contact me if you want to, haha.**


	2. Difference Between Anger and Suffering

**And so chapter two is released. As I was writing this chapter, I realized it will probably be a semi slow build up story, setting up each characters and couples story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wang So**

Breathing in the stale air that reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and garbage, So nearly gagged as he looked around at the apartment he had just entered. In the short time that he was gone, the woman he referred to as mother managed to completely trash the place. It was nothing new.

The floor was littered with waste, cigarette butts, soju and beer bottles, empty snack bags and other things he'd rather not have seen. All of it was the source of the foul smelling air. He pulled up his shirt to cover his nose, blocking out the smell that only seemed to get stronger the deeper he walked in.

So wasted no time getting to work. He drew the curtains and opened the windows to let in the fresh autumn air with the sunlight in tow, and hopefully release the inside horrid smell. There wasn't too much light at all, if any, the sky was cloudy.

He hopped over the trash on the floor, making his way to the kitchen, which, luckily, wasn't as big a mess. His mother never cooked, she only ate out or whenever So cooked for her, which was often. And as always she complained about his cooking, of course, he didn't blame her, he wasn't much of a cook, only knowing how to prepare things like instant ramen or microwavable food.

With swift and graceful hands, he cleaned the little messes in the kitchen in no time at all. Dusting the crumbs off the counters, wiping them and the appliances down, putting away dishes and sweeping the floor. Before exiting, he grabbed a garbage bag and began picking up and throwing away the trash on the living room floor into it.

He was nearly done, sweeping the floor, when he heard the bedroom door in the back open and shut. He continued sweeping, listening in on the footsteps that grew nearer and nearer, and froze when they stopped in front of him.

Slowly, he lifted his head, facing his mother, Kang Jin Joo.

She scowled at him, So kept a straight face. It was better not to react. And after all these years, he was used to her blatant and unreasonable hate for him.

"And where the hell have you been?" She growled, voice groggy from sleep. He watched as she flopped herself down on the sofa he had recently cleaned along with the table she set her bare feet on, the same table they ate at.

So proceeded to sweep up the remaining pile of trash on the floor as he answered his mother. "Working." It was short and precise.

 _Working, the same thing I do every damn night to pay your bills, to put food in your belly. Working to support us because you sure as hell won't_ So thought bitterly. If he ever said this aloud, she'd club in his mouth or get one of her asshole boyfriend's to beat the shit out of him since he was too big for her to do it anymore.

Speaking of the devil, a man strolled into the room, her current boyfriend whose name So didn't care to remember. He was just as sleazy as the rest, he too flopped down on the sofa and dropped his feet onto the table.

"When did you get in?" She continued her interrogation while she took the pack of cigarettes from her boyfriend's hand. Pulling out a stick, she placed it between her lips and her boyfriend lit it for her before lighting his own.

"An hour or two ago." So, done with his sweeping, tied the garbage bag shut and stood up straight. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. He still had time to spare before heading to school, but he couldn't bear to stay in the same room as the two on the couch for longer than he already had. And he had to walk his little someone to school.

"I have to get ready for school," it wasn't a lie, but he had plenty of time before had to leave.

His mother simply nodded, dismissing him. He was more than happy to obey her, quickly walking to the closet down the hall where his things were kept. So didn't have a bedroom, to be exact, the closet was his room. But he was terribly claustrophobic and it was too small for him to sleep in. He slept in the living room while his mother used the only bedroom.

He gathered his clothing, took a rushed shower, dressed in the same clothing he wore the other day since they were still clean and he didn't want to dirty his other few clean clothes. He didn't know when he would be able to get to a laundry mat again or when he'd have time to handwash them.

And he had yet to buy his uniform.

So picked up his work uniform he had thrown onto the bathroom floor and neatly folded them. He dried his hair and put his things back into his room. As he did so, he heard the front door slam open and shut. When he returned to the living room, he was relieved to see that his tormentors were both gone.

He ate breakfast, which consisted of toast with jam and a cup of milk. The fridge was looking rather bare, he made mental note to go grocery shopping after work. With that, he rinsed his cup out and exited the rundown place he called home.

Outside, waiting beside the door to his apartment, was his next door neighbor and more importantly, his little someone, Seo Ga Eun. When she saw him, she smiled, teeth and all. Or all teeth, minus a missing one in the front. The seven-year-old grabbed his hand as he grinned back at her.

"Husband!" She said squeezing his hand tightly

"Wife!" he crouched down to her height and brushed back long strands of her dark hair from her face. "Are you ready to go to school?"

Ever since she started going to elementary school, he had been walking her every day. It wasn't a big deal, her school was on the way to his own. He babysat her often for little pay anyway, mainly because he enjoyed her company and the idea of her home alone in the neighborhood they lived in while her parents worked didn't sit well with him.

She bobbed her little head as a nod and suddenly reached into her backpack pulling out a small white umbrella with many colored polka dots, obviously meant for a child. "Here! The forecast said it'll be raining today. I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh my, my wife cares so much for me." He cooed, gently ruffling her hair. "But that's your only umbrella, isn't it? I'll be okay, so you keep it, alright?"

"Will you really?" she pouted, genuinely concerned.

"Of course, I'm a big strong guy. Trust me," he poked her nose and she giggled. Seeing her smile again satisfied So. "Don't look at any other boys while at school either."

"I won't, my husband is the only one I see."

"You know just how to make my heart flutter." He chuckled and stood up, holding her small hand in his. "Shall we go?"

"It's go time!"

* * *

As soon as So entered school grounds, he knew he was out of place.

He even considered turning around and waiting in his gang's hideout until they came back from school. He knew he couldn't do that, though. He had been transferred from ShinJu high school to Goryeo three days ago. They had been calling the house phone those past three days wondering his whereabouts.

He couldn't and wouldn't let it continue. If he did, the situation would probably escalate. They had already said they'd visit the house if he didn't show up. So knew his mother would kill him if they did, she didn't even know he hadn't been going to school the past three days and he planned on keeping it that way.

Goryeo was much better then ShinJu by a milestone. The school property was kept in peak condition, clean, nicely renovated and everything unlike ShinJu. He knew it was a good school when he read about it, even heard that a bunch of rich kids attended it.

It made him wonder why the hell they accepted his transfer applicant. He was even held back in his old school, his grades were positively sloppy, and he often got into trouble. So he knew his credits or character couldn't have been a reason for his acceptance.

So strolled in, receiving stares left and right. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his none school uniform clothing. He supposed he could have worn his old uniform from ShinJu but it was dirty and carried holes and rips alike from fighting.

He continued on, glancing around a bit when his eyes spotted a familiar face with a bandaged nose, staring at him. It was that Jade Army leader. His face was pale, So waved to him ever so friendly before heading inside.

It didn't take long to find his classroom. It was half empty when he slid the door open, all eyes fell on him. He looked around the room, searching for his seat. When he couldn't find it, he decided to sit in a seat near the back, but beside the window. He figured if it was someone else's, they'd tell him so.

No one said anything to him. So folded his arms on the desk and laid his head on them. He decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Hae Soo**

Soo rolled her neck tiredly while she practically dragged herself through the school's entrance. She wasn't exhausted per se, she was just highly annoyed about the scolding she had received from her mother earlier that morning. It had been a long and tenuous one, nothing Soo hadn't been through before, but it still wore her down.

And it was all because she screwed over her bike the other day! When she had thrown it down to run to Baek Ah, a screw had gone loose and when she later rode the bike, the screw fell out. Unfortunately, that very screw belonged to the brakes.

When her bike didn't brake, she had thrown herself and Baek Ah off and watched as it rammed into a wall, being trashed even further. She tried to hide it from her mother, but Oh Soo Yeon figured out in the morning somehow.

"Soo, you knew that bike was old!" she remembered her mother saying that morning.

She had replied with," then why not buy me a new one, not something old!"

"Why would I get you a new bike when you couldn't even take care of your old one. I'm not giving you a ride, you're walking to school."

Of course, Soo didn't actually walk to school. It would have been too long, it was cool outside and her feet and leg would have been hurting. Maybe that was part of the punishment her mother had instilled on her. She didn't take it and instead took the bus, cursing the Jade Army and Wang So that she had to use ride a crowded bus and stand next to some creep trying to touch her butt.

What a fine morning Soo had had.

"Soo! My hero!" Baek Ah seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Or maybe she had been too deep in thought to see him before. He threw his arm onto her shoulders and graced her with a sweet grin.

Soo quickly rid his arm of her body, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. When it appeared no one was paying attention to them, she pushed him gently."What's wrong with you? Do you want your many followers to rip my hair out?"

Nam Baek Ah was tall, handsome and multi-talented, being extraordinarily good at art, music, literature and even kept more than decent grades. He had a long string of girls adoring him wherever he went. He was also known to get too involved with the ladies.

Soo had met him because they shared homeroom, they had become friends when they started taking art together. Though they had never been too close, never hanging out outside of school, her closest friend was Yeon Hwa.

However, Baek Ah seemed determined to change that. "Eyyy," he dismissed her comment and put his arm around her again. "I won't let them do that, especially after how you came to my rescue the other day. You even paid my hospital bills for the stitches."

"I'm starting to wonder if all that was a mistake," she grumbled, struggling to release herself from his grip, but only failing. Finally, she gave in and peered up at the much taller person at her side. "What were they beating you up for anyway? You were too tired yesterday to tell us."

"Ah, I may or may not have gone out and slept with Se Jun's girl." He answered smoothly.

"What?" Soo pushed herself away from him."Maybe you deserved that beating."

"In my defense, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend yet alone it was Se Jun of the Jade Army." He placed a hand on his heart, oh so dramatically. "She lied to me, Soo. I'm heartbroken. Yet, I can still taste the sweetness of her skin on my tongue and how she felt -"

"No, no, no! I'm not listening!" Soo covered her ears and ran away from Baek Ah and his sure to be sexual comments of his ex. She dashed into the classroom, hearing Baek Ah laugh as he followed her in.

That's when she noticed someone sleeping in her seat, on her desk. He wasn't in uniform and she had never seen him before, though she was only looking at the back of his head. The person could have been someone she knew.

"Good morning, Soo." Eun greeted her with a kind smile.

"Morning," she replied before ignoring him to wake the person in her seat up. "Excuse me. Excuse me!" She crouched down so she was level with his head. "Wake up, you're in my seat!"

And woke up he did. The boy lifted his head so that they were face to face, only a few inches apart. She stared back at familiar brown sharp eyes. Wang So's eyes.

Soo forgot how to breath yet alone talk.

"Ah, Hae Soo." He broke the short silence between them. They were so close she felt his warm breath on her skin.

Soo jumped up, a deep shade of red blotching her skin. She was aware of how hard she was blushing, she could feel the heat of it. She only hoped anyone watching thought it was out of anger and not embarrassment.

"You!" Soo pointed, searching and reaching for the right words to no avail. She couldn't think of anything appropriate. "Are - are you stalking me?" She finally sputtered, crossing her arms over his chest.

So scoffed, "what the - No, I am not. You flatter yourself."

Soo cleared her throat, shifting on her legs, feeling once again embarrassed. So, she changed the subject. "You're in my seat."

He didn't budge and instead, leaned back, making himself more comfortable."I don't know which seat is mine." He responded, somehow sounding like a lost pup.

"Wait. You're a student here?"

"Did you figure that out by yourself?"

"Ugh," Soo scowled at him. So look back at her, never blinking, not even once. She noticed how his jaw set, and his sharp eyes become colder. Was he angry or annoyed? Good, now he was feeling the same as her. Why? She hadn't a clue.

"Why? Do you hate it?" He asked slowly with a sudden edge to his voice.

Soo didn't miss a beat, in fact, she answered a little too quickly. "Yes, I do! I hate that someone like you is attending our school!" She watched his every move, he seemed to scan the room. Soo didn't have to look to know everyone else agreed with her. She knew she was probably being too harsh, but she was still agitated from this morning.

"Someone ... like me?" A muscle in his face twitched, his voice lowering.

"Yes, someone like you," Soo confirmed. "We don't need another one of your types here. All you gangsters ever do is ruin everything. You must have done a lot of wrong in your old school and now you'll do it here. You should just go-"

So jumped up from his seat so fast, Soo paused from the shock of it. That shock turned into fear when he moved swiftly so he was standing in front of her, he towered her, looking as angry as ever. Her already big eyes widened when he started yelling at her.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "You don't know me, you don't know anything! Yet you judge me! That's all _you_ people ever do! Blaming and hating me for things you don't know if I've done or things you assume I'll do."

"I - I ..." Soo couldn't get a word out, her breathing became shallow. She knew he could beat her in a split second, remembering how he took out Se Jun with ease. But her eyes stared back into his own which were full of anger and something else she couldn't register.

"You people always look at me with hate, hating before knowing me." His voice dropped to a low and deep whisper that resembled that of a growl. "And yet you think you're better."

The room fell silent at how fast things escalated.

The hush was broken by Eun, pointing a finger at So. "Hey! Y - you can't talk to Soo like that!" He voice was shaky but his resolve was strong.

So gave him such a cold look, it 'caused everyone to freeze. A moment passed before So started walking away from Soo and toward the exit, the others cleared his path. And Soo was finally able to breathe again.

His exit was blocked by their teacher, Mr. Choi Ji Mong, entering the room. At the sight of So, he grinned. He was the only one actually happy to see him. "Aha! You've finally decided to join us, eh?" He chuckled and pointed to the seat directly beside Soo's. "That's you're seat!"

"What?" So blinked. Soo's reaction exactly. Then again, that seat had been empty quite a while for the transfer student. Oh god, he was the transfer student. "Can't I switch seats?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Don't you have a uniform?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at So's outfit.

So answered with a quiet,"no."

"Well, until you get your uniform, try your best to abide the school dress code, yeah?"

So nodded and Ji mong turned to look at the rest of the class. "Don't be like Baek Ah or Eun over there with their crazy hair.

It was true, Baek Ah sported his long hair in a ponytail like he was Jang Geun Suk on "Marry Me Mary" and Eun's hair was dyed blonde and cotton candy pink as if he was some idol. They stuck out even more with their hair than their handsome faces.

"Eyy, teacher, you know you like it! Don't be coy." Baek Ah winked. And like that the tension in the room dissolved into laughter.

Their teacher only shook his head and demanded everyone to sit. Even if he wanted to do anything about their blatant breaking of the dress code, he couldn't. Baek Ah and Eun both were from wealthy families who graciously donated to the school, along with Yeon Hwa's and the Wangs.

Once everyone was seated, their teacher started to call their names to which they replied with "here" or "present". Soo made sure to look straight ahead and not at So. Though, her mind sure did drift toward him and what he said. Everything else was background noise.

"Hwangbo Yeon Hwa?"

"Here."

She should have been mad at him. But she wasn't, her stomach twisted in knots because of ... guilt. She actually felt guilt despite the fact that he just yelled so violently at her. He had every right to bemad at her, though he didn't have to yell at her.

However, she would be mad enough to yell too if she was him. The guilt proceeded to gnaw at her stomach. Suddenly, she felt much worse.

"Nam Baek Ah?"

"Present."

So was right. She had totally stepped out of line. Hating him for things she had no idea whether he did or not and things he had yet to do. And she knew part of the reason was that she was simply taking out her anger on him. Her mother had raised her better than that. Most of all, Soo knew how that felt. And yet she had the gumption to act as if she was better than him.

"Kang So?"

"Here." Said So.

Soo whipped her head around to make sure she heard right. She stared at So while their teacher carried on. He lied. His name was Kang So not Wang So.

He looked back at her, probably feeling her eyes on him, and for a split send their eyes met once again. He broke away first and rested his head onto his desk, facing away from her and going back to sleep. She frowned.

It dawned on her then. The emotion in his eyes she was unable to register was pain. Raw and deep pain.

For the rest of school, Soo was unable to focus.

* * *

 **Yay, I really enjoy writing this fanfic and reading your reviews even more! So, please leave one! I already have half of the next chapter finished, it was fun to write and so I think it will also be fun to read.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
